Even if I'll never know why - A Mob Talker Romance
by Tzeen
Summary: In this forest, there is no light; in this world, there is no answer, yet in my mind, I have found what I was looking for, but I have forgotten what I wanted somewhere down the line. Was it an answer? Or a thing? Am I mad? Or just stupid? My journey shall tell, so come along with me. OCxAndr, Mob Talker,Minecraft,IRLV M/MA/15/18. Story is pretty much dead, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is the first chapter! I'd like to explain something first- I am Australian, so I use a different dictionary to Americans. This means that some words are spelled differently or don't even exist is the American dictionary. For example, Armour = Armor and the word Woollen = Woolen. The second thing that I'd like to explain is that this FF will be treated as if it the real world, so I won't talk about blocks and Steve, I will describe the world as if it were our own. I hope this helps, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The mighty crack of lightning resonated throughout the sky, but why? Has some God acted upon the land with this force, or is someone causing it? Nobody can be certain of its nature, yet the single thing that one can deduce is that it is indeed thundering. What of the rain that bellowed down, condensing in the clouds and unleashing itself upon the land? Is that also an act of God, or some other being? Or just part of the natural order? Once again, no one knows, yet it is raining.

One could wonder about such questions from dawn 'till dusk, yet never find a definite answer; for you can know why it thunders or why it rains, or you can remain in ignorance, but that does not change the fact that it happens; yet if this is true, why wonder about anything? The world goes on despite our knowledge of it, so why bother to figure it out? That is another thing that we do not know, our desire to know.

Yet rather than ponder why the world does what it does, I prepared to set off into the rain, for my heart was begging for a long overdue adventure. An adventure, quite obviously, would entail leaving my home, and it is a nice home to leave.

Bland as the inside may be, it fulfills its purpose. Filled with only things necessary for living such as a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a storage room and a place to dine, all contained within a 2 storey building. I had always found it quite funny that I have a place to dine, yet no one to dine with. Well, that's not to say that I haven't considered making people up, but I decided that I'm not ready to go insane with loneliness yet, give it a couple more years.

Inside may be utilitarian, yet outside was what I was truly proud of. It looked nice, yet wasn't much to look at, and that would be because of its camouflage. The house is encased in leaves and the overgrowth of the trees. The top of the house is slightly raised above the canopy, yet covered in leaves to hide its presence. Overall, the camouflage didn't really hide the building, you could still see its colour clearly and its raised peak of leaves made it easy to spot from far away. It looks nice though.

As for me, my insides don't really look as good as the house's, yet my outside features are a bit more appealing. I stand tall and self-proclaim myself as handsome, bearing a white complexion, having straight black hair down to my shoulders, a face full of stubble and a somewhat defined physique. As for my clothing, I don a blue-coloured woollen shirt that rolls down to my sleeves as well as long brown pants made of the same fabric as my shirt.

To reciprocate the spirit of adventure, I wear armour made of leather. It doesn't offer much in terms of defence, but its light weight compensates for its lack of protection. I also carry with me a sword made of iron, some torches to light the way, as well as a bow with 50 arrows as its ammunition. So I do not starve to death on my journey, I prepared a bushel of wheat, 3 loaves of bread and a few apples. I won't be taking much food, for on the journey I plan to live off of the land, hunting as I go and eating any fruit that I find.

As I stared out into the storm from my open door, taking in all of the minute details, every drop that splatters onto the wet ground, the long grass that sways in the wind, the cool breeze against my skin, the warmth of the house to my back, the stray droplets that land on my face, the humidity that dampens my hair and the symphony of the trees that are howling into the sky, I noticed that I not only wished for an adventure, but the answers to my question, why I exist and why the world does what it does. From that moment onwards, I accepted a challenge, and it was a challenge that would be braved and beaten. From that moment, my body was ushered into the wind, a compulsion to move forward; a first step into the unknown. An adventure.

I thrust my foot forward onto the wet ground and it landed with a delightful splash, casting my body into the thick downpour from above. I kept advancing through the soaked ground until I reached the cover of the closest tree. I took one last look back at my house, I wouldn't see it for a long time, nor would I be able to revel in its warmth, sit in its silence or enjoy its familiar smell. One last look back at its glow gave me the courage to go on, so off I went into the forest that surrounded me.

Now fully engulfed in the darkness of the forest, I looked back at the feint glow of my house to get my bearings and pulled out one of the torches that I brought with me. I then proceeded to light it, slightly burning my hand in the process. The light blinded me at first, yet my eyes eventually adjusted. It was still raining heavily, yet the sun had gone down, making it dark enough for a torch to be needed.

The twilight that was created at the extent of the torch's range was the object of my fascination at the moment. My eyes examined its perimeter, searching for any anomaly that may come up. The sound of the rain that bombarded the canopy above and the thunder that boomed in the distance slowly faded away as I concentrated on my task.

The land became far grassier as I pushed on, startling me at first, yet I soon became accustomed to the long stalks brushing upon my body, contorting around me in weird ways as if it was a liquid and becoming snagged every once and a while. Although the grass slowed me down and made this personal march of mine more arduous, I carried on. When the grass started to become less frequent, I stopped to pick off the grass that was stuck to me.

The grass did not part easily from my body. It was if a glue was holding it the grass and my body together. I held my torch closer to my arm, which had accumulated most of the grass. The grass gleamed in the orange light and was darker than usual. I went to pick another piece off and my hand was met with a gooey substance. I brought my hand close to my face, and took in its aroma.

"This… This is _blood_ …" I whispered to myself.

Before I could collect myself, some rustling in the grass in front of me alarmed me far more than I already was. I carefully manoeuvred my way over to its source, becoming sick in my stomach as I realized that I am covered in blood. Before I could let the feeling overwhelm me, I drew my sword as I approached the rustling…

A person. A woman. An actual human being. She is laying in the grass, tears coming from her eyes as she whimpers. More alarming than any other feature of hers is the fact that she is covered head to toe in blood, the only place devoid of it is where her tears have slightly cleared it up.

Her whimpering stopped as she noticed the light. Her eyes shot open in fear, revealing red veins almost overtaking the whites of her eyes. More astonishing than that, though, is that her eyes glow purple, a radiant aura that seemed to permeate from her eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! If the spelling of some words put you off, please tell me in the reviews, or you can PM me. If you liked the story or want me to change something, please leave a review or PM me! Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

We locked eyes. I was about 10 feet away from her. I decided to put my torch down, keeping my eyes on her as I did. A small breeze caused the blood around us to form a red mist above the ground. The mist encompassed the trees around us, making them appear red. Before I knew it, the mist had stained my clothes red and formed pools of blood in my shoes. I kept my eyes focused on hers, almost starting to whimper as she had. Something about her eyes were… compelling me to look…

My vision is starting to blur… Am I crying? Before I could decide, with both hands holding the handle I slowly and quite shakily raised my sword as high as I possibly could, which was only a couple of inches off of the ground. I made a frustrated wheeze before I spoke.

"All of this blood… Did… did you do this..?" I said in a hushed yet shaky voice.

Silence. She didn't move; it appeared as if she didn't even acknowledge the fact that I even spoke. Or she didn't hear it… Either way, I was terrified. I gathered myself for another bout of speech, louder this time.

"Did you do this?" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Silence. I let out another wheeze of frustration, before I yelled.

"Did you do this?! Answer me, did you kill these people?!" I shouted, making no attempt to hide my rage, nor was there any attempt made to hide my fear.

Silence. She still stared at me, and I stared at her in ever growing frustration. I tried to come up with a plan to kill her, but I scrapped that. She seems too strong… Suddenly, a movement in my right knee takes place. My stance falters as I fall to my knee, yet I keep my eyes on her. I grit my teeth and try not to breathe in the scent of blood that keeps entering my nostrils.

A glint of light shines behind her. I can't see what it is, yet I know what it is. It's a sword. A sudden realization comes to me and I throw my sword away into the grass to my right. I close my eyes … I then speak.

"Are you okay?"

She whimpers in response. This blood… She did cause it, yet the owners of the blood… they attacked her. She killed them because they were a threat, so if I made myself harmless, I would be safe.

"Do you need help?" I asked, trying to drown out the fear that I felt.

She choked and started to cry once again. I opened my eyes. I had no idea what to do. Here before me lies a girl with eyes that glow purple, the strength to kill around 10 men, blood splattered all over her body and… she is crying. What is there to do? Should I run? Should I look around? Or…

The trees whistled with the same breeze that also swept the blood into a mist. Smaller puddles on the ground are starting to coagulate, yet the larger ones still remain. The grass still remains stained with its presence. I stand up. I try to let go of the last of my fear as I step forward.

I thrust my foot forward onto the ground and it landed with a _disgusting_ splash. The girl didn't notice my step towards her, still whimpering and crying as she had before. I took another step towards her. She still made no move. By now, I was 8 feet away. With another step nothing. 7ft, 6ft, 5ft. I slowly advanced.

As I got closer, I noticed how different she truly was. She was tall. Really tall. Her hair was long, it would easily go down to her waist; yet it was covered in blood. She wore… interesting clothes. A large jacket and a short skirt, both stained with blood. Her legs seemed to have something on them, but the blood obscured them. The top of her hair was devoid of blood, which revealed her hair to be brown. In her right hand, she held something soaked in blood. _Was it whatever was on her head?_ I thought

I took one last step towards her before squatting down next to her. She was still crying, her tears have washed away a few long streaks of blood from her face, revealing the white skin underneath. I stared at her for a moment, feeling somewhat sympathetic. In that moment of sympathy, I tried to imagine what happened to her. How she must feel, sitting here crying like this… What it's like to kill another person.

I reached my hand out to her shoulder. I held it lightly and tried to put on a smile. Quite suddenly, she let out a huge cry. Before I could even be startled by it, she launched herself off of the ground and at me. She tackled me into a half coagulated puddle of blood, my bag of supplies flying off of my back as I fell through the air. I landed on top of the puddle of blood, breaking the top layer of hardened liquid and getting soaked in wet blood that lie beneath it. I lay on my back in a puddle of blood with this woman on top of me.

She pushed her face into my chest and started letting out horrible cries that were muted by my body. Her whimpers sent vibrations throughout my body, making me feel her sorrow almost as horribly as she does. I made an attempt to lift myself up so I could sit, yet was halted by her unusual weight. I gave it another try, using more force this time. I was still unsuccessful. I decided to give up on sitting and decided to cradle her from on my back.

I put my right hand on her head and my left hand on her back. She cried more vigorously after that. I had no idea what to do. I hadn't seen another person in years... Why am I even trying to comfort her? Do I feel bad for her? Do I sympathize with her? I don't know…

While she has been crying on top of my chest, a giant red smudge has formed. Through the scent of blood I could smell something different… It smelled like… like a flower in full bloom was pulling me towards it… _Was it her? It must be…_ I thought.

Before I could get too engorged in her smell, I came to my senses. I looked down at her and started moving my hand along her back to calm her down. Quite frustratingly, she let out her largest cry yet. _All of my attempts to calm her only further invigorate her sadness!_ I thought, quite angrily. Yet I still ran my hand across her back, occasionally whispering words of strength or ushering her with a few shushes.

The intensity of her cries settled down after what seemed like forever. Before I knew it, she was sound asleep. I admit that I am tired, but sleeping in a puddle of blood wasn't really what I had in mind for this journey. The light around us was dimming. I looked back to see that the torch that I brought with me had nearly gone out. I examined the rest of the grassy area until I spotted my bag. I pondered getting up and fetching a sleeping mat for her, but when I looked down at her sleeping face I decided that it would be a crime against humanity to move right now, even if I am in a puddle of blood.

Yes, I think that I'll sleep here for the night… After all, a little company couldn't hurt, even if it is from a giant supernatural blood covered girl with glowing eyes.

I looked at the canopy made by the trees above one last time before the light from the torch completely faded away… Darkness… I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, struggling to get used to sleeping with someone on top of me…

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I hope you liked Chapter Two! If you did, leave a review! If you think something needs to be changed, such as the dictionary that I use, make sure to mention it! If you just plain don't like my writing style or the story itself, make sure to tell me that too! All criticism in welcome and accepted! I hope you enjoyed reading, Chapter Three will be up within a week! Also, remember, if you don't want to leave a review, that's okay, just leave me a PM! And if you have any suggestions, those are welcome as well! I hope that you guys will be involved in the story just as much as I am, which means that if you have something to offer, don't be afraid to give! Once again, thanks for reading, goodbye!**

 **(Also if you think that this really long Author's note is just a trick to get the word count up, you are absolutely right)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rainy, wet, damp, these are all words that could describe my current situation, yet I would choose a single word to sum up how I feel right now.

 _Confused._

The clouds are like a grey wall seen through the prison bars that is the canopy of the trees. The grass is dark red with dried blood, some taller stalks of it are collapsed under the weight that the blood gives it. The red mist is gone and the air is filled with the aroma of fresh rain, yet the smell of blood is still prevalent closer to the ground. The torch that I lit last night was still burnt out, and my supply bag was still behind me from when it fell off. The cold stings at my fingers and toes, and the rain dampens my hair, keeping it wet and heavy. The puddle of red liquid that I slept in still gives off the strong smell of iron. I am still stained by the red mist, the sun that shines through the clouds illuminates the full severity of it. My blue shirt is now light red, and the dark red stain from the girl still remains on my chest.

I lie on the ground in a sleepy haze that was acquired from the stuff I went through the night before. Walking in the rain sapped most of my energy, also giving me chafing and blisters on my feet. The encounter with… _That girl_ tired me beyond my capabilities. Now I lie here, trying to figure out what happened.

I look down to my chest only to find the thing that she was holding resting on my stomach. I slowly move my hand towards it, curious of what it could possibly be. When my hand contacted it, it was met with the now familiar texture of dry blood. I picked it up and held it up in front of me with my other hand.

Through the blood, I could see that it was black. On one side was nothing, yet on the other side two splodges of a bright colour were visible. It looked somewhat purple, yet it also looked pink. I argued with myself for a couple seconds before realizing how mad I was, talking to myself like a crazy old man.

I decided to get off of the ground and put the pink/purple splodged thing in my pocket. I walked across the bloody ground towards my bag. Luckily, the bag wasn't too stained. I opened it and grabbed a fresh apple out of the bag. I ended up eating 3 apples, which is half of what I have. After I was certain that I was filled, I closed the bag and slung it over my back.

Examining the area more vigorously than I had before, I spotted a set of footprints near the puddle that I fell asleep in. I walked over to them, and with closer inspection they appeared to be made out of blood. I followed the footsteps into the trees to the North of the puddle. As I went further into the forest, the rain thickened and caused more drops to fall through the canopy above. Before I knew it, the water had washed away the blood from the footprints, leaving me with no trail to follow.

Feeling defeated by the world, I sat down and leaned my back against a tree. Looking at the wet ground, I noticed the small drops of water that stuck to the tips of the grass, undisturbed thanks to the cover provided by the tree. Every bit of grass under the tree had been protected from the onslaught of the rain, allowing the small droplets to live. Around me stood hundreds of other trees, each with their own little blades of grass, and on each little blade of grass stood a tiny droplet.

When I gave it deeper thought, I came to the conclusion that the world is not big because of the big things, it's big because of all of these little details. It's big because of how anyone can go outside and start counting the trees and never finish before they die, and how they can never count those thousands of blades of grass under the trees before they die, and how they can never count all of the little droplets of water on those blades of grass. For a moment, I was completely consumed by the intricacies of this world.

That moment was broken when a sudden crack of lightning ended my contemplation. I was jolted back to the real world, momentarily forgetting my task and what I was doing. I climbed back up off of the ground and onto my feet, shaking off the water that had condensed in my hair. I looked around, seeing much more clearly than I had before. _That crack of lightning must've been the storm's final roar before it settled down._ I thought.

The ground that the forest rested on was very flat, only having abnormal raises and falls ever 100 feet or so. I pulled the strange thing that the girl was holding out of my pocket and examined it for a couple of seconds, before putting it back and looking around for any nearby dips in the ground. _If she was covered in that much blood, I would guess that the first thing that she'd do is find somewhere to wash herself._ I thought.

Looking mainly in the direction that the footprints were last headed, which was North, I quickly spotted a sizeable dip in the ground, which would indicate a small pool of water. Before I set off, I tried to tell the time of day by the position of the sun, but unfortunately, it was too cloudy to see anything.

I made my way to the pool of water, taking my time walking there since it was only about 200 feet away. Along the way, I encountered a rather large tree, so large that it was able to shade most of the area around from the rain. In the dry area under it, I once again saw the footprints. Along with the footprints was a large splodge of blood near the base and on the side of the tree. _She must have stopped under a tree as well._ I thought.

I continued on my short northward journey until I got to the perimeter of the pool. I had stopped in realization. _What if she is still in there, or worse, naked…?_ I wondered to myself. I threw the thought away and continued on forward, somewhat afraid that my thoughts may be reality. I was drawing closer and closer to the pool, until I looked up to the sky in thought.

 _Even if she is naked… She'll understand… right? I mean-_

Before I could finish my thought, I started to trip over something. I failed to restore my balance and instinctively tried to break my fall by putting my right hand out in front of me. When I landed, my palm impacted the wet grass first. Due to the speed that I was going at, my palm slipped out from under me and I ended up landing on my forearm. A sudden jolt of pain exploded in my shoulder and I collapsed onto my right side, only worsening the pain. After I fell, a dull pain resided in my shoulder and my shoulder blade, as well as all of the muscles that connected to my shoulder.

 _Did I dislocate my shoulder…? No it doesn't hurt as much…_ I thought, trying to figure out what happened. I tried to move my shoulder slightly, to which I was surprisingly successful. "At least it's okay, even if it hurts." I said to reassure myself.

I attempted to push myself off of the ground with both of my arms. The pain in my right shoulder slightly increased, but nothing went wrong as I lifted my body to its feet. Rather than worry about my shoulder, I decided to keep looking for the girl. To my dismay and slight relief, there was no sign of her in the pool of water. A closer inspection of the land around the pool gave no trace of her at all. Frustrated that I couldn't find her, I turned around to examine what I had tripped over.

There, laying on the ground in front of me, was the girl, fully clad in the jacket which now was revealed to be black, her skirt, which was also black, and what appeared to be a pair of black stockings. She appeared to be fast asleep, lying on her stomach, her clothes and hair still wet from when she washed herself in the pool of water.

"At least she isn't naked." I said to reassure myself.

I squatted down next to her as I had before, somewhat amused that this is the second time that I've done this. I reached my right hand out, yet stopped myself halfway through the movement due to the pain that I felt. I instead extended my left hand out to her left shoulder. I lightly touched her as I did before, but I elicited no response. I took a firmer grip or her shoulder and slightly shook her, making her let out a sleepy hum. I stopped for a moment when I realized that I never really noticed how… how _cute_ she is…

"Hello?" I said, shaking her once more.

She let out one more tired hum before opening her eyes. Her eyelids squinted at the brightness of the area. Once her eyes were fully open, she stared at me for some time, yet her eyes weren't glowing like before. Just as I was about to ask if she was okay, a very panicked look flashed across her face. She quickly jumped up from her place on the ground, yet tripped over and fell onto her back.

Before I could do anything else, she lifted herself so that she was sitting upright. She raised her hands in front of her face, faced her head away from me, and brought her knees up to her chest before she spoke.

"N-no… P-please don't hurt me… Please!" She said in quite a hushed voice.

Before I could respond in suit, she began letting out small whimpers like she had before. Quickly getting past my initial surprise, I tried to respond as quickly as possible.

"No, wait! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"That's what they all say! They all say that, then they try to kill me! P-please, just g-go away!"

Rather taken aback by her response, I tried to reassure her that I meant no harm.

"It's okay, really, I-"

"No, it's not! You're just trying to hurt me, and… and…"

"Listen, it's really okay, I have no weapon, see?" I said, holding my arms out to my sides.

She let her hands down and away from her face so that she could examine me. She looked really surprised that I didn't have a weapon. She looked at me for a while longer before she spoke again.

"So then… If… if you don't want to k-kill… me, then what do you w-want?" She said, with a mixture of fear and curiosity in her voice.

As I was thinking of a response, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her kneecaps, all while looking at me in a questioning way.

"Well… um… I, uh…" I said, struggling to come up with a good reason.

"I… I guess that I just wanted to see if you were okay…" I said.

A look of surprise exploded across her face, before she spoke.

"A-… are y-you the p-… person from… from l-last night…?" She asked in quite an anxious voice.

"Yes" I replied.

She took a sharp breath before a thick blush began to form across her face. _Is she doing that because of what happened last night?_ I wondered.

"Um… Are you okay…?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She lowered her gaze towards the ground before she began crying once again. It started with short and silent whimpers, yet broke out into loud cries in what felt like no time at all. I asked myself that same question again.

 _What do I do?_

 _Even if this is only the second time that she has burst out like this, what if she always does this whenever I talk to her? I want to help her, but how can I do that if just my presence makes her cry? I can't just leave her here… But…_

I shook off the chains of my thoughts and decided to help her and ask her directly why she is crying. I rushed over to her and sat down next to her, putting my left hand on her back and letting my right hand dangle free due to its injury. I instantly regretted my decision when I noticed that our height difference made it very awkward to comfort her. I decided to ignore it and let her body slowly lean into mine. She seemed to calm down a bit after my awkward comforting of her. I thought that this might be the only chance I have to ask her.

"Why… Why are you crying? You did this last night as well, and-" Before I could finish my question, she let out another loud cry. I concluded that it would be best to let her cry… She can tell my why if she wants, but my main concern right now is the fact that she is crying, not why. She kept crying for a couple more seconds before calming down again. Other than the occasional sniffle, she was completely silent. I would've thought that she was asleep if she didn't move her head down into my lap.

I was too concerned to notice the intimacy of our position at that moment… _This is the first person I've seen in years, and it's a girl as well… I've barely known her for a day, yet here she is crying into my lap…_

I ran my left hand through her hair to hopefully calm her down. It worked to an extent, yet she still let out the occasional sniffle. _In that moment, I felt as I did under the trees… Yet… it was a more profound feeling. Rather than noticing that the trees and the grass and the little droplets were impossible to count, I felt as if I could count every single one. As if I could do anything._

I looked out over the water of the pool. I appreciated the way that the water was swept up by the wind into small ripples and waves. The entire forest felt alive and beautiful rather than dead and horrible. I finally looked down at the girl again, and was slightly startled to find her looking up at me.

She smiled before looking away from me and at the pool.

"Why… why I was crying…"

I looked at her with curiosity in my eyes. She took her time as she tried to find the right words. I gladly gave her all the time that she needed.

"I… No, they… they… they are always trying to…" She stopped talking before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I am always being hunted. Everyone I meet tries to kill me… You… You are the first person that…" She stopped talking again before she looked up at me again.

"You are the first person that has ever treated me with kindness… I… I… My name… is… Andr…"

"Andr?"

She nodded.

"Andr."

I looked up at the sky for a moment, before returning my attention to her.

"What's y-your n-name…?" She said.

"My name?"

"Yes… Y-your name."

I looked to the sky once more before I answered her question.

"I don't have a name."

I couldn't see her face because I was looking at the sky, but I could tell that she was looking at me in confusion.

"H-… how can you not h-have a n-name?" She questioned.

I didn't respond.

 _I can't…_

I could feel her turn her head towards the pool of water again, therefore abandoning her question.

My vision blurred.

 _I can't cry…_

A tear rolled down from my eye and wet my cheek.

 _No…_

The tear went on a journey, cascading its way down to the bottom of my chin.

 _I…_

The tear fell from my chin. I could feel Andr turning her head to look back up to me.

 _Damn…_

I closed my eyes to hopefully stop the tears. I tilted my head away from the sky and back towards the ground. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, so I decided to open them. I was met with a blur at first, then Andr came into view. She was touching her left cheek. Her cheek was wet, yet she wasn't crying.

 _Those are… my…_

Before I could even think, I involuntarily let in a gulp of air. Trying not to concern her, I spoke.

"I g-guess that the tables have turned…" I said, trying to put on a smile.

She smiled slightly, trying to reciprocate the mood that I was trying to set. Before I could say anything else stupid, she took her left hand off of her cheek and reached it up to my face. She held my cheek slightly, smiling whilst doing so.

"It's okay" She said.

Her smile proved infectious. Before long, I stopped my crying.

"Y'know, you're a lot better at this than I am." I said, trying to be funny.

She let out a little giggle before letting go of my cheek and facing the water again. I returned my gaze to the sky.

"My parents… died when I was young. I have no idea how they… _went…_ but… I was too young to remember my name. I somehow made it to a nearby village where they taught me and took care of me, but… They refused to give me a name… They said that it was 'For the best'…"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

As I stared at the grey sky through the leaves of the trees above us and as Andr stared out into the pool of water, I couldn't help feel connected to her. I felt at peace. Andr finally broke the silence by turning her head towards me and speaking.

W… would y-you… like a… n-name?"

I was hit hard by her question. It felt as if someone bashed my heart with an invisible hammer. Quickly getting past my surprise, I responded.

"N… uh… Y-yes… I'd like a name…"

She stopped for a second to think, before responding.

"How about… Endaril…?"

I was stopped for a moment. _This is going to be my name… People will call me this for the rest of my life, and I have the privilege to actually choose my name…_

"Yes… I like that one…" I said in response.

"Okay then, Endaril…" She said. She smiled at me after she said it.

 _Endaril… Yeah, I like that name…_

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals, thanks for reading Chapter Three! Don't forget to give me feedback either by PM or by review! If something is wrong, bad or anything, please don't be afraid to tell me. Once again, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome.**

 **Chigga Chigga**


End file.
